onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rainbowman
Birthday, Color, Animal, and etc. for Straw Hats Umm, can you not put speculations on these attributes on certain Straw Hats. Some of these are can be wrong since they aren't revealed by Oda in any SBS. You can see some of these here on color and smell.Mugiwara Franky 23:04, 11 May 2008 (UTC) My Apologies I'm sorry for puting in those speculations. <:(*** (sad crying face) It's just that I'm new at editing articles and I wanted to know everything about the entire Strawhat crew. I also wanted to know about the true name of Admiral Yellow Kizaku (i.e. Admiral Aokiji-Kuzan and Admiral Akainu-Sakazuki)and the only remaining Shichibukai and I'm not talking about Marshal D. Teach. I would also like to see some romance between Luffy and Nami. (:3 (smug face) So if anyone would tell those things to Oda for me I'd appreciate it. User:Rainbowman :It's okay since you're new. About Kizaru's real name and contacting Oda, this site is generally run by fans like yourself. We don't know Oda personally but we research and record the things he presents to us. So until he reveals things like Kizaru's name in his manga, we don't know. Anyway, welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia and I hope you enjoy your stay.Mugiwara Franky 02:00, 12 May 2008 (UTC) The Sufferage of Nami I know that Nami has been suffering throughout the series- Manga, Anime, and the Movies. I'd appreciate it if any of you guys could give me a list of the times she had to suffer: Mostly the pains, situations, battles, and humiliations (EXCLUDING the the stupidity of most of her crewmates). I feel like there's a monster in the form of a hulking blood-soaked tiger inside of me wanting to avenge her suffering by brutally beating the ones who made her suffer. >:<7> This is the best I can do to express an extremely angry roaring face, see if any of you guys can do better. Anywho if any of you guys can pretend that you are Nami and that she sees this monster what would she do to tame it before it got out of control? And once it is tamed if it begins to cry with tears like a tiger cub what would she say to calm it? I happen to be a fan of hers and I would be hoping that she would have a marrige to Luffy because someday when I become as faumous as Eiichiro Oda by making a manga and anime series based on his characters, I hope to make Luffy and Nami's decendants centuries from the Original One Piece timeline. Give Nami my crying love for her. User:Rainbowman Uhm, dude, Nami did not suffer throughout the series. The Straw Hat pirate who'll suffers the most would be Nico Robin. She lost her home, her teacher, her friend, her mother, her people, her scholermates and was chased by the World Government and the the world hates her because they were brainwashed into thinking she's gonna bring back an ancient weapon to kill them all. She's been on the run and got betrayed by many people who would bring her in. Her people even hates her because she has a devil fruit. Nami however lost her stepmom, thought the village hate her when in fact they don't, she got mistreated by Arlong and got betrayed. Nami spent the rest of the series having a good time and has no pain except that she became money-obessessed Joekido 19:23, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Oh she had to have suffered. I can think of such examples: 1. When she was forced to a marrige to Bear King in Movie 2 2. The time she was sick in the Drum Island arc. 3. Her battle with Miss Doublefinger 4. When she was eaten by Lily Carnation in Movie 6 5. Her battle with Kalifa of CP9 6. When she was forced to a marrige to Absolom in the Thriller Bark arc (and unconcious I might add). 7. When she was attacked by the zombie warthog version of Lola twice (1. When they first met 2. When Lola saw nami in the wedding dress that Absolom had put on her). Those were NOT (I repeat: NOT) good times for her. So what do you have to say about that? User:Rainbowman 21 May 2008 (UTC) Movies are not canon. Blue Leg 28 May 2008 That may be so, but suffering is suffering and I hate it. I want an answer about what you make on every example on the sufferage list that I made before the monster in me decides to unleash it's wrath on all of you. User:Rainbowman 30 May 2008 Another woe Please... there are places to experiment... You can even use your own user page for random stuff. But please, don't create categories that have nothing to do with OP. If its related to OP, liable and not made up... Yes... But please avoid this stuff again. This is your last warning, unfortuntely we've got to start going hard on you, you'll be loosing strikes next time you mess up. Practice... You can even make you own random junk pages by doing your user page: User:Rainbowman and putting a "/" to form something like User:Rainbowman/test if you need practice on your on time. Just don't create random stuff okay? One-Winged Hawk 20:39, 19 May 2008 (UTC) The half of me want to stand up to him and say "well he just don't know what he's doing" but I would be hyprocrite if I speak that way, contradicating my "Ban them Now!" ideals. However I notice how he created a pointless category, taking information from other unrealible source (where did he get that Franky smalls like carpantery and gunpowder?) plus aggersivly adding information that is speculations. This guy totally don't know what he's doing so I guess we can just put up with him and if he still does it again, we can give him a 2 week ban everytime he ignores us. Joekido 21:01, 19 May 2008 (UTC) If you must know, I got that information from the One Piece site on wikipedia.org. So please cut me some slack. >:( (angry face) I happen to be sensitive about anyone who criticizes me and I can get into a temper tantrum quite easily. And beleive me you don't want me to do that at your homes. User:Rainbowman 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Wikipedia? Not a good idea, half those guys editing aren't even fans of the series. Trust me, I'm a major editor there. Unless its sourced and you've checked out the source yourself, don't put it here. Its one of the reasons why this site exists, its because the editors got fed up with junk being on it that no one reglates, because you can't do it so well and the wikipedians got fed up with the junk clogging up the pages. One-Winged Hawk 19:09, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Sorry Joekido 02:34, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Was that a sorry as in "Sorry we didn't mean to hurt your feelings" or was it "Sorry we don't care" that you were thinking? User:Rainbowman 30 May 2008 :Whoa... If you disapprove of Joekido's comments, just ignore them. Just chill, relax, otherwise you'll be no better. Though I will note, if you don't like being critcised, you might not like it here. Its one of the standard wikia/wikipedia conditions for editing on not something stuck to this wikia alone. If you edit things, you can expect them to be critised at any point. :I'll note something: We've all had this sort of thing done to us at some point. Also, Joekido doesn't speak for all us. I don't mind your edits at all, just be a little careful please... If you mess up, thats x2 the amount of editing that has to be done because someone else had to clean it up. Then again, we all make mistakes... Thats life. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 19:09, 30 May 2008 (UTC) 10th Strawhat Member? I know there isn't any info about a 10th member of the Strawhat crew yet, but do you guys have any speculations of who it might be at least? (not that I would want to place any false info in like before) My guess would be that Jewelry Bonney might join for 10th member as well as the 3rd female after Nami (1st) and Robin (2nd), the 2nd captain to join after Brook, and the 1st to eat all of Sanji's cooking without even sharing with the other crewmates. (;D (wink wink) If you have any true info or speculations at least, let me know. User:Rainbowman 28 May 2008 (UTC) One Piece movie 10 I have some questions about this upcoming movie: 1. If Eiichiro Oda is writing this movie himself, is it really a canon story or just another filler story? 2. If Nami was leaving the crew for some reason, this wouldn't be permanent would it? (I should hope not) <:( (nervous) 3. Who is this "Gold Lion" character? a. Is he a Shichibukai? b. Is he a traitorous Yonkou? c. What connection does he have with Nami? If you know the answers to these questions let me know. User:Rainbowman 28 May 2008 (UTC) :From the trailer, it seems to be using established elements of OP to tell a different story. I could be wrong though. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 19:21, 30 May 2008 (UTC)